custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Takes Adventure! (2008) (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131207045917
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle * *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *5 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Custom Barney LIVE Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **DragonVale Wiki1 **Logo Timeline Wiki1 **Tearaway Wiki1 **The Nightmare Before Chris...1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney's Takes Adventure! (1995) (SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comments06,448PAGES ON THIS WIKI Barney's Takes Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 6 1995. in semi-remake of silimar to the 1976 Jack & Julie episode of Takes Adventure Tvontario. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Notes PlotEdit CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Yoshi *Michael *Min *Luci *David *Adam *Kathy *Shawn *Tosha *Sesame Street: Introducing Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Telly, Zoe, Herry The Monster, Baby Bear, Roista and Simfy *Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold) *Old King Cole *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) SongsEdit 1. Barney Theme Song 2. The Wheels On The Bus 3. The Wheels On The Bus (repise 2) 4. We All Friends 5. Friendship Song 6. Duzied Amigos 7. Jungle Adventure 8. Our Animals Friends 9. The Barney Bag 10. S'more's 11. Rackey Racoon 12. It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day 13. The Wheels On The Bus (repise 3) 14. Animals Fair 15. Pennies My Pocket 16. Castles So High 17. Old King Cole 18. Old King Cole (repise) 19. The Wheels On The Bus (rpeise 4, finale) 20. If All The Raindorup 21. We Can Play Rainy Day? 22. Let's Play Together 23. Mr. Star 24. I Love You NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 2004-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and 2004-2008 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-2013 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Baby Brother". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "On the Move!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hi! I'm Riff!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Rock with Barney". *The BJ costume from Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is used *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "On The Move". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney in Concert". *The 1988-91 Barney doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in "A Day at the Beach". *This this home video was a not take a place Treehouse take a place of Michael's & Amy's new House & Backyard and Camping Forest?. *Mom's Dad's making cameo start of this home video All Say Hi Barney & this Friends leave with his School Bus Everyone say Goodbye to Mom's and Dad's leave this new Backyard Barney & this Friends with his School Bus (stock mini up this top and line this Stock On The Journey Learning). *The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same arrgements of "You Can Be Anything", Barney's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from "My Family Just Right For Me", BJ's vocals from "Up We Go", is ptiched up to -7, Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Telly, Zoe, Herry The Monster, Baby Bear's Rosita and Simfy vocals voiced by Kids's vocals from "Barney's Halloween PartyBarney's Halloween Party", is ptiched down to -5, mixed Sesame Street's 1969-2004 voice, Stock's (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Kids's from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", is ptiched up to -3, mixed Stock's Late 1987 voice and kids' vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise". *There No Everybody say Goodbye not for Goodbye for Barney's & this Friends say goodnight. *When say Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold) Stock say "I Think I Rackey!", "I Think I Manon!", "I Think I Milly!", "I Think I Carlin!", "I Think I Harold!", Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold), say "It's Places Time!", Categories:*Barney Home Video *Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) *Frist Era Barney Home Videos *Barney Videos *Joe Phillps *DeviantART *1995 episodes *Season 3 Home Videos *Add category Read more * Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in July 8, 1994... Camp WannaRunnaRound (1994, SuperMalechi's version) *Barney's Take Adventure! (1994, barneyallday's version)